Jack Force
Benjamin "Jack" Hamilton Force is one of the main characters in the first cycle of the Blue Bloods series and minor character in its second cycle. He is the current incarnation of Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction and is one of the two twin Angels of the Apocalypse. ' In this cycle he was born to Charles Van Alen and Trinity Force and grew up with his twin sister, Madeleine "Mimi" Force. Clearly the school's golden boy, excelling at everything he puts his heart into, his life is however turned upside down by the sudden appearance of Schuyler Van Alen, whom he is irresistibly drawn to... Appearance Standing at 6'2", Jack has blonde hair and green emerald-like eyes. Supposedly, Force is blessed with extremely chiseled roman features and has "super model-like" good looks. Biography Past lives Fall from Paradise The Angel of Destruction who served as God's Judgement in Heaven. He sided with Lucifer thinking that he could win Gabrielle's affection if he served the Morning Star. Later, he changed after seeing the error of his ways and sided with Michael and Gabrielle to avoid eternal damnation. As a previous general of Lucifer's army he played a major role in his defeat and decimated Lucifer's army in the battlefield. Roman times During the Fall of Rome, Abbadon reincarnated himself as Valerius, Agrippina's husband. Apparently, due to his good looks he was sought after by many women but evidently Agrippina won him in the end. It was also in this time period where he fought Lucifer in the form of Caligula and hunted many of the Silver Bloods together with Agrippina. Leaving Europe and settling in America ''Louis D'Orleans Abbadon's incarnation during the 1600's in France. He was married to Elisabeth de Lorraine-Lillebonne. William White Abbadon's incarnation during the creation of the American Settlement which would soon became the New York Branch Coven. He was married to Susanah Fuller. Current incarnation Early life At the end of the twentieth century, the North American Coven suffered a significant blow when Allegra Van Alen severed her bond with her brother Charles in order to elope with her human familiar, leaving the Coven behind. Thus, the Blue Blood community was, for the first time ever, deprived of their guide and inspiration, the Archangel Gabrielle. Trying to reassert his grip on the situation and in order to reassure his followers about his leadership, Charles took up the name Force, married Trinity Burden and decided to bring the twin angels of the Apocalypse back for this cycle. Months later, the twins Benjamin and Madeleine were born. When his memories of his past lives and his abilities began to awaken, he was inducted into the Committee along with his sister. However, Jack stopped going to the Committee meetings at some point. Meeting Schuyler One night while he was on his way to the Block 122, a girl from his school, Schuyler Van Alen, saw him almost getting crushed by a cab and rushed to see if he was alright. They then engaged into a conversation during which he invited her to tag along with him; however, she was joined by her best friend Oliver Hazard-Perry and had to decline his offer. Not really enjoying the party, Jack left the club early. The following morning, he and his sister were called in to identify a body... It was Aggie Carondolet's, who had been found in the alley between the Block 122 and The Bank. There were marks of full consumption, leading Jack to believe that Aggie's life was not an overdose. The following Monday, Aggie Carondolet's death was announced publicly at school and Jack confided his fears in Schuyler, writing in the margins of her notebook: ''Angie didn't die of an overdose. Aggie was murdered.''' He later attended Aggie's funeral with his sister, his father and Gina Dupont, his father's human familiar. Torn between love and duty Searching for the Gates Final battle A happy life After he was resurrected by God, Jack found Schuyler again and the two of them quickly got married and had twin children. Personality Taciturn and observant, Jack Force is a natural leader and is described by others as funny and charming, always with a book in his hand. Powers and abilities Relationships Relatives |-|Charles Force= |-|Trinity Force= |-|Mimi Force= Romances |-|Azrael= Born as twins into every cycle to seal their fate as bond-mates, as Abbadon and Azrael, which he renounced to be with Schuyler. |-|Schuyler Van Alen= Known to be his bond-mate, the one true love of his life other than Azrael and Gabrielle. The mother of his children, and the woman he pledged to love forever. Miscellaneous Appearances Quotes Notes *In [[Vampires of Manhattan (Book)|''Vampires of Manhattan]], we discover that Schuyler Van Alen and Jack have seven year old twins. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Blue Bloods Category:Force Family Category:New York residents Category:Duchesne Students Category:Deceased